McGee's secret
by Jessymessy101
Summary: The long awaited sequel to my very successful story the DiNozzo secret. The wedding day is fast approaching and Tim has some mending to do with his father before the wedding.
1. Bedroom banter

**Hello sorry its been so long I've just been hugely busy with lots of things and haven't gotten round to writing another long story like this but here it is the first instalment of the DiNozzo secret part 2 hope you like it as much as the first one, I know its only short but its just something to start you all off with xXxJessexXx**

"Tim…you awake?" Tony nudged Tim who was laying next to him lost in his dreams, the grunt he received from Tim was the answer he needed.

"What do you want Tony? I was sleeping", Tim just dragged the covers over him in annoyance.

"Um I wanted to ask you about the vows for the wedding"

"What right now couldn't it have waited till tomorrow?" Tim replied gruffly he didn't take kindly to being woken up something Tony had learnt since being with Tim.

"Well no not really cause…I haven't even written any yet" This woke Tim up, he sat up in bed and looked at Tony who was leaning on his arm sitting up slightly.

"You haven't written them?" Tim repeated.

"well no not really…not unless a line of roses are red violets are blue counts?"

"No Tony that doesn't count, Tony the wedding is in two days and you haven't written them why?"

"Well I didn't know what to write…which sounds really bad damn…look I'm not brilliant with words you know that and well I've been struggling with them" Tony looked so innocent Tim couldn't get angry at a face like that.

"Tony its ok, I know you struggle with this sort of thing and well I forgive you"

"You do?"

"Yes of course, but you have to promise me your going to write them tomorrow, if needs be you can always get Abby to help you" Tim suggested, he had gotten Abby to help him with his because if he was being brutally honest he didn't quite know what to write either. Who would have thought telling someone you loved them would be so difficult Tim thought to himself.

"Ok I promise…I love you Timmy" Tony smiled at Tim who just kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too now can I please get back to sleeping I was really enjoying my dream about Hugh Jackman before you rudely interrupted" Tim mocked causing Tony to hit him in the face with a rouge pillow. Tim just laughed and cuddled up close to Tony wrapping his arms around his body.

"Hugh Jackman really? I had you down as more of a James Mcavoy kind of guy I mean Hugh Jackman is a little out of your league" Tim jabbed Tony in the side which caused Tony to laugh.

"shut up and go to sleep will you" Tim replied.


	2. the impending breakfast

Tim had gotten up an hour or so earlier than Tony, he couldn't sleep he was too nervous in a matter of hours he was going to be seeing his father again for the first time since their fight. Tim hadn't really told Tony too much about that day and he still wasn't ready to tell him. Which he was beginning to feel badly about, he was about to marry Tony and he was supposed to be able to tell him everything why not this he thought to himself. Tim was brought out of his state by a familiar voice and a gentle touch on his shoulder.

"Hey babe what you doing up so early?" Tony reached down and wrapped his arms around Tim who was sat comfortably on the sofa.

"I could ask you the same thing" Tim smiled and before he knew it Tony had jumped him and was now laying flat on the sofa on top of him.

"Tony come on get off will you" Tim wriggled free and moved away from the living room and headed into the kitchen.

"hey, what's wrong I was only messing with you" Tony had followed him in and was now wearing a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry I just…I'm nervous that's all" Tim started pouring some water into a glass as Tony spoke.

"Its about your dad isn't it?…look Timmy you don't have anything to be nervous about, he's your father and by what little you've told me I can tell he loves you and only wants the best for you". Tony's words were reassuring to Tim but he still had that nagging feeling in his stomach which wasn't going to go away no matter how many reassuring things Tony said to him.

"I know he does and he seemed excited about talking to me trying to resolve things but I just cant shift this feeling that he's still disappointed in me for…" Tim paused he couldn't finish that sentence.

"…for being gay?" Tony asked, he didn't need an answer he already knew the answer to that question.

Tony moved towards Tim and wrapped his arms around him he held him close lightly swaying him as they stood there for a good few minutes.

"I love you Tim I support you in all that you do, and I will always be here when you need someone to fall on". Tony kissed him lightly and was happy to finally get a smile out of Tim.

"you know I think you just wrote your vows" Tim chuckled causing Tony to playfully hit him in the arm.

"well would you look at the time you have a breakfast date to get to" Tony started shoving Tim up the stairs, with reluctance from Tim.

"Go get dressed you don't want to be late now do you?" Tim just stopped at the top of the stairs and glared down at Tony who was just smiling lovingly up at him as if he had not a care in the world.

"I really do love you Tony DiNozzo" Tim smiled.

"I know…now get going your gonna be late" Tony walked away leaving Tim standing alone on the stairs contemplating the day ahead, by the end of the day he was going to have a father again…or not!


	3. DiNozzo's breakthrough

"Abby? He abs you in here?" Tony entered the lab he couldn't hear the usual heavy metal style music that was normally blasting its way throughout the lab. He walked past Abby's cluttered computer desk which was littered with case files empty crisp packets and more caff-pow cups then could be counted.

"In here Tony" The voice broke the other wise silent room and he headed into the back room which was occupied by Abby laying on the floor on a yoga mat, she was holding a caff-pow and was surrounded by balls of crumpled up paper.

"Abs what on earth is going on in here?" She looked up, for someone who had clearly been up all night she was looking surprisingly refreshed she always did.

"Oh Tony I was just trying to write this speech for your wedding, who knew writing nice things about people could be so hard, I mean its not like I haven't got anything nice to say about you and Tim its just I don't know how to put it and I'm really struggling I'm not the best with words and I cant think anymore I'm just going into overload…" Tony rushed over to Abby to calm her down she was going into one of her Abby tizzy moments as Tony liked to call them.

"wow Abby calm down, and take a breath will you" Abby did as she was told and took a deep breath she put down the caff-pow in her hand and took Tony's hands in her own.

"Ok I'm calm, now future McGee what can I do for you?" Tony smiled at her he liked the idea of taking Tim's name but they hadn't really talked about it much.

"I actually came to ask you if you could help me with my vows I don't know what to say, but looking at this I don't think your going to be much help". Tony just laughed as Abby gave him a death glare.

"well Mr doubtful I may not be able to write speeches because quite frankly I don't like all that public speaking stuff it just makes me go urrhh" Abby shuddered at the thought which made Tony laugh more.

"But I can do vows their easy I mean you just need to pad it out with some mushy stuff about how you will love them forever and always and be their rock that sort of thing". Tony just glared at her for a moment before he spoke he wasn't to sure about the idea of just saying some mushy stuff to make it sound heartfelt.

"well that's all very well and good abs but I need something that actually means something to me and Tim"

"Well there Mr DiNozzo is where I cant help you, only you know how you feel about Tim and only you can say it". She smiled at him gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed towards her main lab leaving Tony standing by himself in the back room thinking about what she had just said, suddenly it dawned on him he knew what he had to do.

"Abby you genius I love you so much" Tony came bounding in a kissed Abby on the cheek over and over until she squirmed free of his grasp.

"alright I don't know what I did but sounds like you've had a break through" Tony just smiled at her.

"Yes I have and its thanks to you abs"

"Well quit telling me about it and get writing those vows" She waved her arms at him indicating for him to go.

"Right yes I'm going…thanks again Abby" Tony shouted as he ran through the door and jumped into the open lift.


	4. Welcome Home Timmy

Tim had been pacing outside the front gate for a good 15 minutes before he finally plucked up the courage to enter the front gate, that was as far as he could go before he continued to pace again for a further 5 minutes. Saying he was nervous was a bit of an understatement, before he realised what was happening the front door had opened and stood nearly filling the doorway was his father he was certainly taller than he remembered Tim mused.

"Timmy? Is that you?" The noticeably older man had a smile on his face and started to approach Tim who was stood frozen to his spot in front of the gate, as the man reached him he flung his arms around Tim causing Tim to stumble back slightly at the force of the embrace.

"It is you, wow look at you, you've become a very handsome young man…get that from your old man" The man laughed which eased Tim slightly he was expecting his father to be pleased to see him he seemed excited when they spoke over the phone. But he wasn't expecting this welcome.

"Come in breakfast is on the table" Tim followed the man inside and was greeted with the smell of fresh bread he hadn't smelt that since he was a kid…since the day he left.

"The place looks great" Is all Tim could muster he was still a little shaken from the greeting.

"Yeah well you can compliment your mother on that she has recently redecorated the place she thought we needed a change in scenery so…" The man just looked at Tim with a warm smile on his face he was clearly genuinely pleased to see Tim.

"how have you been Timmy?" Tim smiled he was beginning to feel more welcome in his old family home and as he looked around he spotted various objects and photos that held fond memories some regretful memories also. Tim approached a photo that was hung up on the wall it was of two man and a small boy. The photo had names inscribed on the frame _Martin McGee, Jasper McGee, Timothy McGee. _Tim recognised the first noticeably older man as Martin his grandfather he had died when he was still a boy and he regretted not spending enough time with him before he died he was a good man. The second person in the image was his father Jasper McGee, the photo had been taken when McGee was only eight years old and as he studied the photo he observed that his father hadn't really changed much since then other than the odd grey hair that was now showing and the visible wrinkles under his eyes and forehead.

"Do you remember the day that was taken? It was the day you won that competition at school for that science project" Jasper was now stood beside Tim and they were both reliving the past through the photo.

"I remember dad" Tim smirked slightly at the memory it was a proud moment in his life and one of the only memories he had of his father ever saying he was proud of him.

"that was the day you first told me you were proud of me" Tim thought out loud. And awkward silence descended on the pair as jasper moved away and returned to tending to the food.

"you must be hungry, come on lets eat and we can have a proper catch up".


	5. Writers Block

It had gone midday and Tim was still out with his dad, granted they probably had a lot to talk about but then again they did have a wedding in two days which needed to be finalised. Tony was sat in the living room with the TV on and screwed up pieces of paper all over the place he was surrounded by notepads and pens frantically jotting away without a care in the world. Tony looked up from his work when he heard to door bell go. He wasnt expecting any visitors unless it was Tim and he had forgotten his keys again.

"Who is it?" He shouted from his seat he wasn't going to get up now, not when it had taken him about an hour to get into the swing of things.

"Its Ziva can I come in?" The muffled voice of Ziva traveled through the door and Tony just grunted his reply which Ziva took as her cue to come in. As she glanced around the room her eyes fell on Tony who was an interesting site to say the least.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked picking up various pieces of paper as she goes, she unfolded one and reads what's been put _Tim your like the Jedi to my lightsaber _"um ok Tony what is all this" She asked again this time getting Tony to actually look up from his note pad.

"This Ziva is…was my great idea to help me write my vows…but as you can see its not going too well, everything I write ends up sounding completely off topic or in the case of some, inappropriate for a family gathering", Ziva scoffed lightly at that she knew what he meant from the examples she had already read.

"I don't actually understand what it is your doing…what's your great idea?"

"Well Ziva the great idea was to choose some all time greats…" Ziva looked at him blankly "…movies Ziva" she just smiled and nodded in sudden realisation.

"…right anyway and well my idea was to get these great films and choose some romantic lines from them maybe I could fit them into some sort of order to make them sound like vows" Tony just gave up he slammed the pad onto the coffee table in front of him and sighed deeply into his hands that were now covering his face.

"Tony, its ok you don't need all this cant you just write what comes from your heart?" Ziva sat down next time him pushing away some papers to make space and put her arm around Tony.

"I guess but that's where I'm struggling I mean I know how I feel about Tim but I just cant say it" Ziva smiled at his innocence.

"well maybe you don't need to write anything down maybe you can just say how you feel what you are thinking and I can write it down for you" Ziva suggested Tony started to feel a little bit better at the prospect but he still didn't know how he was going to start.

"thats all very well and good Ziva but how exactly am I supposed to do that I mean. How are you supposed to tell someone that you love them more than anything, something like that cant be put into words…I mean Tim's my best friend I wouldn't know where I would be without him I love him more than life itself and I would die if anything were ever to happen him…how am I supposed to tell him that I will be there for him through thick and thin will advice him when needed and be there for support in any choices he makes…or to just be there when he needs a hug…." Tony paused he was beginning to work himself into an Abby tizzy but was stopped by Ziva's calming tone.

"Tony calm…listen to yourself…I think you just wrote your vows" it suddenly dawned on Tony…_I have_ he thought to himself how stupid could he get, he knew exactly what to say to Tim.

"Ziva pass me that notepad will you I have some vows to write" Ziva didn't do as she was asked she just looked at Tony with a smile on her face.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned unsure as to what she was doing.

"I don't think you'll need this…when the time comes Tony you'll know what to say to Timothy" she just smiled as she approached Tony with the notepad and lightly placed it against his chest as she walked past him and out through the front door, leaving Tony standing in the hallway with a notepad and a huge smile on his face.


	6. Closure

Tim and his father had been sat at the table for half an hour before either of them spoke, the silence had been rather awkward particularly for Tim. "So you and mum got my invite?" Tim quietly asked he didn't want to make a big thing of it.

"Um…yeah we did" Jasper coughed lightly and tried to change the subject.

"You want some more coffee Tim?" He got up from his chair and headed into the kitchen, Tim sighed he didn't want to get into this inevitable argument but it had to be done for his own sake for his closure.

"Dad we cant keep tip toeing around this, are you and mum thinking of coming?, its just a need to know for seating arrangements" Tim tried not to make it sound like he was having a jab at him but in truth he was.

"Look Timmy…when you left I was hurt and not just by what happened I was hurt because I'd lost my only son due to my stupidity…so…" Jasper sighed it was a difficult topic for him as much as it was for Tim.

"So what dad?" Tim pressed.

"So I'm not going to make the same mistake as last time, if you love this Tony chap then…I would be happy to come to your wedding" Tim was shocked he wasn't expecting that something must have changed his dads mind, maybe he was feeling guilty about what happened all those years ago.

"dad I don't know what to say" Tim got up from the table and moved to join his father in the kitchen.

"You don't have to say anything Tim, I mean what did you expect that I would miss my only sons wedding day?!" Jasper laughed which made Tim feel a little easier about the whole thing.

"thanks dad I mean it for all this…for…trying" Tim knew it was still a long way to acceptance but they were on the right path. Tim looked at his father for the first time in what seemed like forever, he held out his hand which Jasper studied before taking hold with a firm grasp.

"you have quite a handshake there Tim". Jasper just smiled at his son and Tim suddenly sensed that there could be actual pride in the way his father looked at him. Tim's mobile broke the moment, he answered swiftly, without stopping to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tim its me"

"Tony? Everything ok?"

"Yeah I just wanted to check everything was alright with you…well actually I wanted to know how it was going with Jasper?"

"Um…good yeah, look Tony now isn't a great time can I talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure, I love you talk to you later"

"Yeah love you too Tony, bye"

Tim hung up and looked over at where his father was pretending not to listen.

"That was Tony, I think I should go we have a lot of things to get done before tomorrow" Tim smiled and headed towards the door "I will see you tomorrow one o'clock?" Jasper suddenly looked up from what he was doing.

"Yeah of course wouldn't miss it for the world". Tim smiled again before leaving. Jasper just sighed he finally felt like he had a son again he never thought that would happen after their argument.


	7. Disney?

"Tony?! You home?" Tim shouted up the stair and when he didn't hear a reply he decided to go in search of his missing partner.

"Tony? Are you up here?" Tim poked his head around the bedroom door and was relieved to find Tony fast asleep on the bed still in his work clothes, Tim laughed slightly to himself at the sight and moved towards the bed.

"Tony, hey" Tim shook Tony lightly so as not to startle him, this caused a grunt from Tony who rolled over and squinted at Tim. "Tim…your home"

"Yeah I'm home Tony, you ok?" Tim moved some hair out of Tony's face. Over the past few months Tony had decided to grow his hair out just to see what it looked like so far it was looking good, well he thought so anyway Tim wasn't so convinced.

"What time is it?" Tony asked sitting up trying to reach for the clock but failing in exhaustion.

"The time is 7:15…pm" Tim added at the end leaving a confused look on Tony's face.

"I must have over-slept I was only taking a nap" Tony suddenly shot a look at Tim in sudden realisation. "You and Jasper I almost forgot how did it go?" Tony moved over a little so Tim could lay next to him. Tim sighed as he began to tell Tony about his encounter with his father.

"So all in all it went well then?" Tony asked after Tim had finished telling him what they talked about.

"Well…yeah I mean yeah it went well" Tim muttered.

"But…" Tony pressed.

"But I don't know its just weird it was as if nothing ever happened you know and I know we are going to have to talk about it eventually I'm just not sure I'm ready for it just yet" Tim looked genuinely upset by the thought, Tony knew about the fight Tim had with his father but he didn't know all the details Tim kept it to himself and Tony respected that, he always thought Tim would tell him in his own time.

"It will take time you cant just rush into these things…however one question does spring to mind…is he coming to the wedding tomorrow?" Tony asked studying Tim's reaction.

"Yes he said he wouldn't miss it for the world, which I guess is a good sign" Tony just wrapped Tim in close to his chest and kissed him on the forehead.

"Of course it's a good thing, he's your dad Tim and its also your big day so tomorrow if you feel like you cant cope with him being there you just tell me and I will get it sorted ok" Tim just nodded at the suggestion. The pair lay quiet for so long that Tim finally slipped off to sleep in Tony's arms. Tony looked down and his perfect fiancé sleeping soundly when suddenly his phone buzzed, he tried to slip out without waking Tim. Once he was up Tony grabbed the blanket and draped it over Tim giving him a light kiss on the cheek he left the room and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

To: Tony

_You ready for your last night of freedom DiNozzo? X_

_From: Abby_

To: Abby

_Hey abs Tim is fast asleep, will meet you there in 5 x_

_From: Tony_

To: Tony

_He's asleep but he's supposed to be going out with palmer and ducky tonight_

_From: Abby_

To: Abby

_I know but that's not for another hour yet and he just looks so cute, besides he's had a rough day, will tell you about it later _

_From: Tony_

To: Tony

_Ok, will text palmer to go wake him up see you in 5 x_

_From: Abby_

Tony entered the bar, it was quite a nice place it was at the good end of town so that was a bonus but then again Abby had planned this so who knows what's going to happen. Tony scanned around and spotted Abby sitting in a booth at the far end of the bar with Ziva.

"Hey Tony over here!" Abby shouted as she spotted him at the same time.

"hey abs, hey Ziva. So what have we got planned for tonight?" Tony looked excited but Abby could tell he was also feeling nervous.

"You Tony have nothing to be nervous about because I am taking you…to Disney!" Tony just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Disney…really Abby aren't you forgetting one little detail here I am getting married tomorrow and the closest Disney theme park to us is hours away how do you suppose we are going to get there and back with time to actually go on the rides and be back in time for my wedding?" Abby just smiled at him.

"What you are forgetting Tony is that I am brilliant and I have convinced director Vance to loan us the NCIS private plane which will take us to a deserted Disney land in Orlando where we get to go on anything we want"

"But how?" Tony was pretty much speechless

"I once dated a guy who's life goal was to become a manager or something for Disney and well he owed me a favour" Tony just flung his arms around Abby.

"I cant believe this, its completely mental but…what the hell are we waiting for lets get going" Tony jumped up and ran for the door.

"But wait…we will be back in time for the wedding wont we?" Tony suddenly stopped and asked.

"Yes Tony the wedding isn't until the evening so we will have plenty of time to get you back" Tony just gleamed with happiness it was like she had just told a 5 year old he was going to Disney.

**Now I know the disney idea is completely un-realistic but I couldnt help myself it just came to mind and I thought OMG that would be amazing and tony would love it hehe, so dont be to hard on me about that but other than that I hope you are enjoying this story so far and thank you to everyone who had reviewed my story its been really great hearing your feedback. thanks again xXxJessexXx**


	8. The Truth Will Out

"have I told you how awesome this is yet?!" Tony asked as he ran towards yet another ride.

"yes Tony for the final time you have" Abby replied following after him trying her hardest to keep up, she looked down at her watch 11:37pm

"Damn!" She said to herself, "Huh? Abs you say something?" Tony enquired while jumping up and down waiting for the ride to pull into the station.

"What?…oh no I didn't say anything come on lets just get on the ride shall we" Abby seemed to be acting strangely, well more strange than normal Tony was getting a bit concerned.

"Its just you keep looking at your watch as well I was just thinking maybe your waiting for someone?" Tony asked which caused Abby to freeze and look straight at him.

"No I'm not waiting for anyone…at all nope…no one"

"alright if you say so abs"

"I do say so Tony now come on we don't have all night, oh wait yeah we do" She laughed punched Tony lightly in the arm and jumped into the cart that had just pulled up beside them.

**3 hours earlier**

"Jimmy really where are we going?" Tim asked, they had been driving for around half an hour before he was hauled blind folded up some steps he could hear the sound of engines around him but he wasn't able to tell what type of engine it was. Jimmy had finally revealed just before take off that they where in a plane and Tim had done the first thing he could think of…panic!

And now nearly and hour later Tim had managed to calm down enough to pester jimmy about where they were heading in a plane the night before his wedding.

"Look Tim I cant tell you I'm under strict instructions not to say anything until we get there but I promise you, its going to be amazing". Jimmy just smiled and looked forward trying his hardest to ignore the death stare he could feel on the back of his head from Tim.

**11:50pm Disney world Orlando**

"Ok Abby now that's like the 5th time in the space of a minute what on earth are you waiting for?" Tony called her out on it this time she had been looking at her watch none stop since they had arrived.

"It's nothing I was just checking to see how much time we have left that's all"

"Abby we have like 6 hours yet till we have to head back"

"I know I just want to be sure, I put a lot of planning into this you know"

"I know Abby its just your making me edging checking your watch all the time"

"Sorry Tony I will try to stop it from now on" as soon as she says this she checks her watch one final time 11:55pm, damn 5 minutes she thought to herself.

"Ok now Tony I have another surprise for you, if you would like to follow me" Tony did as he was instructed and followed Abby through the park until the castle came into view, it towered over them in all its glory if Tony had been a 5 year old he may have been more excited but yet he only had the mental age of a 5 year old it wasn't quite the same excitement.

"The castle! Wow, please tell me we are going to see some fireworks abs that would be amazing!"

"That's not all, look" Abby pointed towards the main entrance of the park down the long built up Disney high street which at any normal opening hours would be packed with people. His eyes were drawn instantly to the figure walking towards him being guided by another figure…jimmy?!

"Is that…Abby you are amazing…Abby?" Tony looked round to find an empty space where Abby had been. Looking back he saw that Tim was now stood by himself soaking in his surroundings and palmer was nowhere to be seen just like Abby he had vanished.

"Tony!?, what is going on" Tim asked as he approached Tony, he had spotted him almost instantly it was a strange thing to suddenly wake up to your fiancé standing in front of the Disney castle at 12oclock at night.

"Abby that's what's gone on" Tony replied which Tim took as an answer a good answer at that, this whole evening had Abby written all over it, what with all the surprises and mystery.

Before either of them could say anything else fireworks started behind them nearly knocking them off their feet they had such a shock from them. Once the pair had composed themselves they stood watching, admiring the fireworks. Music started to play through the speakers, _wonderwall _by oasis good choice Tony thought to himself as he held out a hand for Tim to take as an invitation to start dancing.

"Don't mind if I do" Tim smiled as he took Tony's hand and began to dance, it was a perfect situation something Tim wasn't expecting for his stag do but if he was being honest he didn't want to go out drinking all he really wanted the night before his wedding was to be with the one person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"So you surprised?" Tony asked with a huge grin on his face.

"So surprised, I didn't think Abby would do anything like that" Tim motioned around him at the setting.

"No me either, but I wouldn't be anywhere else" Tony said as he slowly kissed Tim, "I love you" He whispered in Tim's ear as he broke away.

"I love you too Tony" Tim replied.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Tim" Tony replied simply wrapping his arms closer around Tim.

"Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" He asked feeling a little bit worried now.

"Of what your father is still capable of?…even though he's in prison"

"No, what made you think of that?" Tony asked a little surprised at his question, and with the topic change.

"I don't know"

"Tim is everything ok with your dad I mean I know you said that breakfast went well but you haven't seemed yourself since you got back" Tim remained silent and averted his eyes away from Tony's.

"Tim what aren't you telling me?" Tony pressed, he had up until now not pressured Tim to tell him the whole story between him and his dad but now it was stopping Tim from being himself and Tony wasn't going to just stand back and watch his one true love slip away.

"Tony…you know I cant…."

"No Tim you can this time you tell me what happened between you and your father, because I need to know now" Tim just looked at Tony again he wasn't getting out of it this time he had to come clean.


	9. The Whole Truth?

**Sorry its been so long since I have updated anything but I have been having some trouble with my microsoft programmes recently I have lost a load of work for college already luckily I have managed to save the next few chapters of this story so panic over but I have now installed an updated version of microsoft and its all back up working properly so to celerbrate I thought I would treat you all to a new chapter...this chapter gives some incite into Tim's past but not much so keep checking back for more Tony/Tim secrets :P**

* * *

_Tim was soaked through as he finally reached his front door removing his hands from the tight grasp he had of his hood he reach for the door and was surprised when it opened before he even touched it.  
"Where have you been boy?!" Tim looked up at his father who was towering over him menacingly.  
"I had to go to a friends house after school we had some work to finish" Tim was shaking he couldn't quite tell if it was from fear of his fathers mood or from the wet chill that now covered his entire body.  
"Full of excuses…you think I'm stupid don't you, I know exactly where you have been…you were with that boy again weren't you? And think carefully before you decide to answer!" his father still stood in his way not allowing him access to the house, Tim was beginning to think his father would never let him in so he decided to tell him what he wanted to know.  
"Yes I was and his name is Joey not 'boy'!" Tim regretted back chatting instantly he knew he would only make matters worse.  
"You sicken me, get in here I'm getting soaked stupid boy" his father grabbed Tim by the collar and _nearly threw him into the house Tim luckily had a doorframe to the living room to catch himself on_ before he fell.  
"Get upstairs, and don't come out until your ready to apologies to me…and DO NOT tell your mother about this I don't want her upsetting" Tim just stood there still shaking unsure whether to stand up for himself or do as he was ordered….after a clip round the ear he chose the latter option._

Tony had hardly spoken a word to Tim since they left Disney it hadn't been the fairytale ending they were both hoping for but for Tony at least the trip hadn't been a complete failure, he was finally getting Timmy to open up about his past.  
"Timmy go talk to him, he's clearly upset" Abby pressured Tim was feeling guilty he knew it was a bad idea telling Tony what had happened, well truth be told he hadn't told him everything just a snippet of what his father was like.  
"Abby…I'm the reason he's upset I knew I shouldn't have told him"  
"he needed to know" Abby put a reassuring hand on Tim's  
"yeah but I didn't exactly tell him everything and now I fear he may get more upset if I tell him what my father really did". Tim had told Abby about his father when they first met she was the type of person you just don't say no to and she had asked about his family and he had told her simple as that.  
"Well if you can tell me Tim you can tell Tony" Abby said shrugging slightly.  
"Its not the same with him, Tony is special he's my future he's everything that's helped me forget the past I don't want to…." Tim sighed  
"…you don't want him to become the trigger to those memories" Abby finished his thought.  
"Exactly, and not just that knowing Tony he will want to do something about it you know how protective he gets"  
"I know but he has a right to know you are getting married tomorrow after all"  
"Today" Tim corrected, Abby looked at her watch and noticed he was right _**3:36am **_Abby laughed lightly Tim was always the one to put her on the right track even with the little things like time.  
"Yeah which means there is more of a reason to tell him, your running out of time Timmy you need to tell him now!" Abby was serious now and Tim could see this in her eyes there was no getting out of it he had to tell Tony everything….and soon!


	10. Even if its just a hug

**Short but sweet just something to keep you going till I can get the wedding chapters updated. Also sorry for the lonnnnggggg wait it just I had a lot of stuff happen since Easter holidays that I needed to sort out before I could get writing again xx thanks for sticking with me.**

"Tony…You ok" Tim had taken Abby's advice and had chosen to tell Tony everything it had taken some doing but he had finally got up the courage to go and sit with him.  
"Yeah, I just….what you told me about how your dad was with you on a daily basis got to me you know, you are the most important person to me and the thought of you being treated that way…its not fair" Tony began he was right it wasn't fair Tim had always thought it wasn't fair but its what he had grown up with so in a way it was sort of normal for him.  
"I know Tony…but that's not all my father did to me…" Tim sighed he knew this was going to be difficult particularly with Tony's history with his own father.  
"What do you mean?" Tony asked  
"my father…he had an anger issue when I was a kid it consumed our lives he would get angry at the smallest things. If we came home from school with a B on our maths test he would scream at us…I guess that's part of the reason why I put in so much effort for fear of what my dad might do." Tony watched closely as Tim continued "Well anyway on the day I told you about where he found out about me seeing that guy…well he sent me upstairs to my room…so as not to upset my mother when he did was he was about to do" Tony was beginning to get anxious he didn't like where this was going.  
"Tim did your dad…hit you?" Tony asked simply he needed a direct answer no more sugar coating it.  
Tim just nodded "That night he beat me black and blue…he never hit my face because that would be too obvious to anyone who saw me…he would punch me in the stomach kick me anything to get a reaction out of me". Tim couldn't hold back the tears now "I'm so sorry Tony" Tony instantly jumped out of his chair and was next to Tim in a second "No! Don't you be sorry Tim it wasn't your fault none of that was your fault…your father was the one who hit you"  
"Yeah but I aggravated the situation if I had just kept it a secret it never would have happened" Tony grabbed Tim's hand and ran his own hand over his cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong you were simply yourself" Tim smiled at Tony the first smile he had seen in a while.  
"I love you Tony!" Tim squeezed his hand and let the tears fall. Tony wrapped his arms around Tim and sat on the arm of the chair next to him, he just let Tim cry into his chest…._always here if you just need a hug _Tony thought to himself.


	11. The Wedding PART 1

**Ok first off I am SO SO sorry for the long wait for this, I've been having a lot of family issues and then college deadlines so been a busy couple of months...anyways its here the wedding PART 1 hope you enjoy this and I will try to get the last chapter up (not next week cause I'm off to London) but the week after x promise and thank you again for all the really nice feedback for this story been really helpful and nice to read as well glad people actually enjoy my writing xXxJessexXx**

After what Tim had told him on the plane ride home Tony hadn't been able to sleep. He was getting married in less than 5 hours and he had been tossing and turning in bed since he got home. He was staying at Abby's for the night while Tim went to stay with palmer, but he couldn't help but think he needed to be with Tim after what had happened he needed to be close to him…let him know everything was ok. The only thing that was keeping Tony from going insane was the thought that in 5 hours time he would be able to be with Tim for the rest of his life. Tony sat in the darkness and thought about all the time they will spend together all the adventures they will have, the good days and the bad. Tony hadn't really thought much about their future yet, it was something that was beginning to cross his mind as the hours ticketed by…'will we have kids?' Tony suddenly thought, kids hadn't actually been a topic they had discussed as of yet. 'Do I even want kids?' Tony thought to himself….'yeah maybe I do one day'. The thoughts were helping him drift off and soon enough he was fast asleep dreaming about all the things they could do together…with kids? We'll see Tony smiled in his sleep.

* * *

Before he knew it the alarm was going off he looked over at the clock that was on the bed side table 6:30am. Tim groaned and stretched it was way to early to be getting up even if it was his wedding day….Tim shot up in bed "I'm getting married today!" he exclaimed.  
"Well I hope so or else there will be a lot of very confused people later on today" the voice of palmer drifted into the room, Tim looked around but couldn't see Jimmy anywhere "Jimmy where are you?"  
"In here" Jim emerged from the room that Tim recalls as the bathroom.  
"You're dressed!" Tim sounded surprised.  
"Yeah, been up for an hour now knew I needed to get up earlier than you otherwise you would never get up…number one rule of being a best man…make sure the groom gets there on time" Jimmy smiled and re-entered the bathroom.

* * *

"Tony! Get up sleepy head, your getting married today!" Abby was jumping up and down at the end of Tony's bed.  
"Ok! Ok! I'm up honestly Abby you couldn't have woken me up like a normal person"  
"Nope! Now get up you have a wedding to get to don't want to keep Timothy waiting now do you?"  
"That's right….I am getting married today!" Tony was surprised by the nerves that seemed to rise in him at this thought.  
"Well come on then, your suit is all ready hanging up for you in the bathroom and breakfast is on the table downstairs just come down when your ready" Abby skipped out the room. Tony was convinced she was more excited than he was about this wedding.

The ride to the venue wasn't helping Tony's nerves at all, he thought he was probably just hungry and when he ate something he would feel better…but that didn't happen. The nerves were still creeping around in the pit of his stomach.  
"You ok Tony? Thought you would be more excited, you are getting married after all" Abby chipped in from the drivers seat.  
"Oh yeah I'm excited, I just….Abby? do you think its normal for me to be having these feelings?"  
"What nerves?! Yes Tony I do, everyone is nervous on their wedding day its only natural, you are making a huge commitment….its happy nerves though don't worry you'll see when you get there you will take one look at Tim and all those feelings they will just float away."  
"I don't think that's what I'm nervous about" Tony whispered this to himself more than a direct statement to Abby  
"what did you say?"  
"Nothing doesn't matter lets just get there shall we"

* * *

"You ready Tim? Everyone's waiting" Jim peaked his head round the door into the gents toilet he spotted Tim standing in front of the mirror splashing water on his face.  
"Yeah just give me a minute Jimmy. Oh Jim before you go, did you see my dad out there?"  
"yeah he was just heading down the hallway actually last a saw him why?"  
"Just wondering" Jim left once again leaving Tim looking into the mirror at his own reflection, wondering what on earth he was going to tell Tony.

* * *

**_Half an hour before_**

"_Tim you in here?" Tim's father Jasper entered the bathroom and found Tim washing his hands at the sink.  
"Oh hey dad, everything ok?"  
"yeah fine thanks son just came to see how you were doing? Big day today you nervous yet?"  
"A little but I know when I see him I will be fine" Tim replied with a big smile on his face.  
"Yes that's right, I know when I married your mother I felt the exact same way…although its not the same though really because mine was a real wedding" Jasper trailed off and began washing his hands.  
"Wait what do you mean real wedding…this is real! Im marrying Tony!"  
"No, of course I didn't mean…of course it's a 'real' wedding for you its just not the same as me marrying your mother because well…I married a woman like god intended"  
"Dad?...what are you saying?" Tim's voice got shaky.  
"I mean nothing by it Timmy, only that well we don't want a repeat of last time now do we!"  
"what do you mean"  
"well you remember what happened last time you didn't do what I told you to…and we both know I don't want to have to do that again"  
"I..thought…I thought that was…." Tim was moving slowly away back towards the door stumbling over his words.  
"you thought what Timothy that one breakfast together would make me forget what filth you really are. HA! No way my boy you need to know that I am not going to let this sham of a wedding take place, I am not letting this 'man' ruin my son's life" he spat the word man with such disgust that Tim felt physically ill and had to put everything he had into not throwing up.  
"Stay away from him dad, I will not let you hurt him…not like you hurt me!"  
"I HURT YOU! I think you will find my boy that it was you that hurt US not the other way round!" Jasper got close to Tim and Tim had run out of places to go he was cornered and his dad had encroached into his personal space. Tim squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the inevitable blow that was about to hit his stomach.  
"This will teach you to back chat me boy! Your not too old I cant teach you a thing or two!"Jasper swung his arm back fist clenched._

Tim lifted his shirt slightly flinching as the torn skin rubbed against the rough material. He slid it back down and just starred at himself in the mirror. "If I tell Tony he will kill him…" **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. The wedding PART 2

Tony arrived with Abby with time to spare so Tony decided to take a walk clear his head a little before the wedding. He still couldn't believe he was getting married, when he was a kid he always used to pretend that he was getting married now here he was the real thing and he wasn't gonna lie he was really nervous. He couldn't seem to shift the nerves, thinking about it he had felt nervous before many times and this felt slightly different there was something about the way he was feeling that was giving him an even worse feeling. It almost felt as if something really bad had happened and he could sense it but didn't know what.  
"Hello" A voice brought Tony out of his thoughts he looked round and found an older man watching him closely  
"oh hello"  
"You ok sir?" The man asked Tony was taken back did he look like there was something wrong  
"Um yeah just nervous, I'm getting married in…." Tony looked at him watch and his eyes went wide with shock "…damn 15 minutes, I should get back really they are probably wondering where I am"  
"Just a minute" The older man grabbed Tony by the arm as he tried to move past him.  
"Excuse me but I have to go" Tony tried to pull away but the man had a firm grasp on him.  
"I know your in a hurry I just wanted to speak to you before you went up there"  
"What about…I don't even know you….do I?" Tony was confused now  
"No, not yet anyway, I just wanted to make sure you know what your doing"  
"I am marrying the man I love…or at least trying to" Tony indicated to the hand grasped over his forearm  
"Oh yes sorry" the man released his grip "and I meant…do you know what you are doing getting married I mean?"  
"of course I do…I want to marry Tim" Tony replied  
"right, and are you sure he wants to marry you?"  
"well yes other wise he wouldn't be here"  
"what makes you so sure he is here?" the man asked Tony which took him by surprise  
"what do you mean?"  
"I mean, if you go forward with this wedding…Tim is not going to be here"  
"Is this a threat…who the hell are you?" Tony snapped  
"no one important I am just concerned about Tim that's all"  
"What is there to be concerned about?" Tony was not going to stand for this stranger threatening him.  
"I am concerned that you have lead Tim a stray that he isn't thinking straight…so to speak" The man replied  
"you are sick…I am marrying Tim and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me"  
"Oh yes and what makes you think I cant stop you"  
"Because you are just a weak old man and besides you did anything, there are people that know where I am…and I am personal friends with the director of NCIS so don't you ever dare threaten me again do you understand me" Tony had gotten really close to the man so close he could almost feel the other mans breath on his face.  
"Oh think we are a tough man do we? Well what would you say if I did this" the man swung a gun towards Tony and pointed it straight at him. Tony took a step back in shock but dared not move any further in case the man was serious about shooting.  
"You stay away from my son…I will not let you change him, now I want you to walk away get into your car and drive far away from here don't try to contact Tim now do you understand _me!_" Tony took another step back.  
"Your Tim's father aren't you? I knew it couldn't be that simple not after what Tim told me about you, I know men like you I've seen what guys like you can do first hand…you think you scare me with your hard talk and that pathetic gun" Tony was trying not to provoke him too much after all the guy did have a gun to his head.  
"last I checked I was the one with the gun to your head, what exactly are you going to do to stop me?" Jasper asked.  
"Well see there I'm not a dumb as I look, while you've been threatening me, I've managed to use my phone in this left jacket pocket to call my boss who should be arriving any time now" Tony smiled a full beaming smile as Jasper slowly turned white with fear, he was going to get caught Tony was going to make sure of that.  
"Tony! You ok?!" The voice of Gibbs appeared behind him shortly followed by Ziva both carrying weapons pointing them right at Jasper.  
"Mr McGee put the gun down! NOW!" Jasper did as he was told and slowly placed the gun on the bench beside him.  
"This is not the end, I will stop you!" Jasper spat at Tony as he was cuffed and walked away.  
"Gibbs wait there one second" Tony walked over to Jasper who was being restrained by Gibbs with both his hands handcuffed behind his back.  
"This is for Tim!" Tony flung his fist back and brought it flying down hitting Jasper right in the nose, causing it to bleed uncontrollably.  
"You stay away from my fiancé" Tony spat before walking away, rubbing his sore knuckles, the guy had a hard face he chuckled to himself.

**Ok now I was going to have just two parts for the wedding but you know what I might make a third :P lol gotta give you an actual wedding now the baddy has been caught lol xXxJessexXx**


	13. The Wedding PART 3 THE END

**Right well the final part of the story…and we have finally! Reached the wedding, hope you have enjoyed it and don't forget to leave me a comment telling me how much you liked it :P xXxJessexXx**

"Alright we had some unies take him back to NCIS he's going to remain there until we can question him" Gibbs had returned to the main reception hall where Tony was now sat with a glass of water, recovering from his incident. He was still shaking and not because what happened scared him but because he was so full of adrenaline for what he had just done, slightly worried as well as to how Tim was going to react when he found out what had happened.  
"Tony?! You ok?" Gibbs snapped him out of his train of thought.  
"Oh yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about Tim…what do you think he's going to say about all this?"  
"I honestly don't know Tony that's something your going to have to face when the time comes"  
"Yeah I guess your right…wait speaking of time I have a wedding to get to" Tony jumped up from his chair and ran off in the direction of the gardens where the wedding ceremony was being held.  
"Tony wait!" Gibbs ran after Tony but was too late, Tony had run right into Abby who was now explaining everything to him.  
"What! Where is he?!" Gibbs could hear Tony shouting and then run off in the direction of where Abby was pointing.  
"Abby! What did you tell him?" Gibbs approached  
"The truth" She simply replied.

* * *

"Tim?! Are you in here?" Tony had entered the main bedroom which Tim was using to get ready, he couldn't find him anywhere it was a large suit with a few rooms he checked the main room then proceeded into the master bedroom of the suit, he froze and listened he could hear a faint sobbing coming from the bathroom.  
"Tim? Is that you?" Tony knocked on the door lightly so as not to startle him.  
"Tony? Don't come in here I don't want you to see me…not like this" Tim was clearly crying Tony could tell by the way he whimpered slightly as he spoke.  
"Tim I know what happened please just let me in…I need to make sure you're ok"  
"Im fine Tony please just leave me alone!"  
"I am not leaving you Tim not like this…please I have to tell you something, its about your dad"  
Silence came Tony could no longer hear Tim's soft whimpers then all of a sudden the handle to the door twisted and Tim appeared in the gap.  
"What about him?" he asked quietly  
"he um…can I come in Tim?" Tony pushed the door slightly as Tim indicated for him to follow him in, as Tony opened the door he noticed the many tissues strewn across the floor and the blood covered towel lying across the bath next to Tim who had perched on the edge and was holding something.  
"oh Tim I am sorry I wasn't here for you!" Tony walked over to Tim and sat on the bath next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, Tim quietly placed his head against Tony's shoulder and sobbed quietly.  
"shh its ok, I'm here now" Tony reassured the younger man.  
"what happened to my dad?" he asked simply  
"well he came looking for me…presumably after what he did to you, he threatened me…Tim he pulled a gun on me!" Tim shot up and looking at Tony directly for the first time since he had come in the room.  
"what?! Why would he…I don't understand! I knew he was dangerous but I never thought he would go that far!"  
"well apparently he can…but luckily I managed to call Gibbs down without him realising, he's been arrested Tim he's back at NCIS" Tim nodded lightly he understood what this meant and he was pleased his dad was finally going to get what was coming to him, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt…he was still his dad after all.  
"Tony what's going to happen to him now?"  
"I don't know but it's ok because I am going to make sure he never lays a finger on you again" Tim began crying again and returned his head to Tony's shoulder Tony kissed the top of his head and stroked his arm.  
"What's this?" Tony asked slowly taking the item out of Tim's hand he realised what he thought was a blanket was actually a jumper…"my jumper? What are you doing with this?" Tony asked, Tim had for some reason taken his Ohio state jumper with him.  
"Um, well don't laugh….but, you know when you go on operations?" Tony just nodded "well when your gone I miss you its only natural…and well I like to wear this jumper when your gone I like the smell"  
"what sweaty feet smell?" Tony laughed which caused a smile to form on Tim's lips. The first one he had seen in a while.  
"No! Tony it smells like you and I don't know I guess I just like being close to you when I am sleeping you make me feel safe". Tim just looked down at the jumper and pulled it back from Tony holding it close to him. "You probably think its really dumb"  
"No I don't think its dumb probie…I think its very sweet" Tony turned Tim's chin to face him and kissed him lightly.  
"Now come on we have a wedding to get to" Tony jumped up and took hold on Tim's hand leading him out of the room.

* * *

"Right places people" Abby shouted as she saw Tony approaching. They hadn't invited many people, Tony didn't have any family there he had one friend from college who was like a brother to him. Tim on the other hand had his mum and sister there at least he was still on speaking terms with some of his family and the rest of the guests consisted on the NCIS team.  
The music started playing as Tony as Tim walked through the archway of white roses.  
"I love you Timmy" Tim just smiled at Tony.  
"I love you too"  
"shall we being" the priest began reciting the same thing he has probably done a 100 times before, it finally came to the vows and Tony and Tim had decided to write their own.  
Tony went first.  
"Tim you are my best friend I wouldn't know where I would be without you, I love you more than life itself and I would die if anything were ever to happen to you, I will be there for you through thick and thin and will advice you whenever you are lost and be there for support in any choices you makes or to just be there when you need a hug. I love you Tim and you will never have to feel alone again" Tony could feel the tears falling down his cheek as he spoke and his was doing everything in his power not to let his voice break.  
"Tony, you know I love you, you don't need me to say it for you to know. You have been my everything for as long as I can remember, when I first joined NCIS I didn't know anyone and granted you called me probie and played pranks on me for the first 3 years I worked there…those were the best 3 years of my life the jokes and the nicknames, the meant the world to me because I finally felt like I had a friend…that I belonged somewhere. When I was a kid I didn't have any friends and I had a rough time getting to know people because I always thought I was worthless that I didn't mean anything to anyone…but then you came along and now I know I mean something at least to somebody…but it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks because knowing that I mean something to you is all I could ever want because I love you Tony and no one is going to tell me its wrong to love another man."  
The pair didn't even register what the priest was saying they just watched each other holding each others hands just being together. Tim leaned in and kissed Tony with a passion that had been building up inside him. There was a loud cheer that brought them back to reality and they both smiled for the first time in a long time they both felt like they belonged somewhere.  
"What are we waiting here for….there's cake in there!" Tim laughed at Tony's comment.  
"are you always thinking about food?!" Tim asked dragging him back down the isle towards the hotel.  
"Not always but I am always thinking about something!"  
"Oh yeah and what's that?"  
"You!" Tony simply replied.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
